Cursileria hetaliana
by Florensu-NeeSan
Summary: Drabbles románticos para pasar el momento, fantasear y demás. Diferentes parejas. Hay hetero y shonen-a para el gusto de todos y todas , ultima pareja en portada. / Drabble 11: Juegos
1. Índice

Debido a las diferentes parejas que había, decidi hacer un indice para los que les gustaría leer de una sola en especifico, o de varias. Si le gustaría saberlas por usted mismo, puede ir al siguiente cap.

PD* Algunos caps fueron corregidos

* * *

**.**

**.**

**2.-Confesión** - FEM!Cuba x Canadá

**3.-Hermandad -** Romano x Veneciano

**4.-Matrimonio -** Austria x Hungría

**5- Sin importancia -** Inglaterra x FEM!México

**6.-Baile y Celos** - Argentina x Chile

**7.-Bien o Mal** - Islandia x Liechtenstein

**8.- Errores** - España x Inglaterra

**9.-Nos peleamos, nos amamos** - China x Belarus/Bielorrusia

**10.-Necesidad** - Alemania x Italia del Norte/Veneciano || _Noticia_ dentro

**11.- Afecto - **Suecia x Finlandia

**12.- Juegos -** Polonia x Lituania

_._

_**Saben, si dejan un review en una historia, al autor lo hacen muy feliz. ¿Me darías algo de felicidad?**_

**\(◑▽◐)/ **

_._

* * *

_Espero que ustedes disfruten de todos y c/u de los drabbles, o por lo menos de algunos. Agradezco sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_¡Toda critica es bien recibida! siempre y cuando sea constructiva y respetuosa. Nada de groserías por favor. Trata como quieres que te traten._

_Bien, supongo que es todo, disfruten de su lectura. Gracias por su atención._

**_Atte. la escritora: Florensu~!_**


	2. Confesión

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pareja: Canadá x Fem!Cuba**  
**

Lugar/Universo: ¿NyoMundo?, Buenavista (Cuba)

* * *

_Estar junto a la persona de tus sueños te pone nervioso. Poder decir lo que sientes es un gran miedo para cualquiera, __y más para el._

—Te amo— dijo Matthew, tratando de ocultar su sonrojada

_Tener miedo a__ no ser correspondido_, algo que cualquiera se preocupa.

—¿Q-qué?

—L-lo que escuchaste. Te amo, _I love you, Je t'aime._ Siempre te eh querido, me haces sentir esas mariposas en el estomago e incluso más, y-y la verdad no me importa mucho si me correspondes o no, tan solo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti.

Por alguna razón, Canadá esperaba ser rechazado, ya que, bueno, el es un país del que la mayoría se olvida, lo confunden mucho con su hermano Alfred, ignorado muchas veces. Así que ¿qué tendría de especial el? ¿por qué ella lo recordaria?

_Pero nunca olvides, que existen los milagros_

Subió la cabeza a penas duras, y decidió mirarla cara a cara. Sin embargo, el resultado fue todo lo contrario de lo que esperaba.

_Felicidad_

Ella tenia sus mejillas teñidas en un rojo carmesí, e incluso se podría decir que estaba... ¿feliz?

—Oww... ¿sabes cuanto eh esperado para que me dijeras eso?, ternura.

—¿A-ah?—fue lo unico que pudo decir. Su inocente corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

La cubana solo solto una pequeña risa y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del canadiense.

—Yo tambien te amo, azuquita

Y sellaron su amor, en aquella playa, con un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

Wii :D mi primer fic xD no me juzguen tan cruelmente... fue lo unico que se me ocurrio :B queria que fuera mas largo, y creo que esta sera una serie de drabbles romanticos.

Siento que debo aclarar que no seran lineales y la pareja cambiara. En algunos usare Nyos (como en este) y en otros los dejare como estan. Ademas de que habra algunos con Shonen-ai y Shoujo-ai

Por cierto, para proximos caps:

Se aceptan recomendaciones de cualquier pareja (incluye OC/Latin Hetalia, tan solo especifiquen sexo. _Ejem. Male!ArgentinaxFem!Chile_) ya sean cracks o canon.

Bien, me despido. **Au**** Revoir~!**


	3. Hermandad

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pareja: Chibi!Romano x Chibi!Veneciano

Lugar/Universo: Universo Alternativo, alguna casa en Italia.

* * *

**Hermandad**

* * *

_No tengas miedo, aquí estoy._

Lovino fue interrumpido de su sueño de un mundo lleno de tomates. Demonios, estaba en la mejor parte. Claro que estaba enojado ¿quien no lo estaría si fuera despertado en medio de la noche? pero cambio de estado al escuchar sollozos en la habitación continua, la de su querido hermano, Feliciano.

No perdió tiempo y como todo buen hermano mayor que era, fue en su auxilio.

Abrio lentamente la puerta, y asomo la cabeza. Ahí estaba, su pequeño_ fratello, _tapado desde los pies a la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas. Se acerco lentamente, quito la sabana de su hermano y observo la cara de Feliciano, la cual tenia claras señas de haber llorado durante un buen tiempo.

—Hermano, ¡HERMANO!— salto el menor abrazando al castaño oscuro.

—¿Qué pasa? calma, aquí estoy.

—Soñé, soñé que hermano mayor se olvidaba de mi ¡Me dio mucho miedo!—dijo entre lloriqueos antes de ocultar su cara en el pecho del mayor.

Lovino solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a Feliciano, sabia que eso lo reconfortaba.

—Solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño.

_Puedo conocer mucha gente, pero tu siempre seras especial para mi._

—Mira, el es Ludwing y viene de Alemania

—Mucho gusto

El mayor de los italianos solo hizo una mueca. No le agradaba que su hermano se juntara con personas extrañas, posiblemente le darían malas influencias , o al menos eso decía.

—Y el es Kiku, viene de Japón ¿no es increíble?

—Mucho gusto, Llevémonos bien—dijo el pelinegro antes de dar una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto.

Definitivamente no le agradaban esos tipos, pero no podía hacer mucho por alejarlos del menor de los italianos. Luego no quería verlo llorando como hace noches. El es su hermano mayor, su familia; por lo tanto, solo lo quiere como hermano, y lo protegería de todo lo que considerara malo.

—¡Vee~! ¡Vamos a jugar!— y salieron todos al jardín. Pero alguien se quedo ahí parado, si, Lovino. No parecia conforme con los nuevos amigos de su hermano. No quería que nadie cambiara la forma de ser de a su hermano. Le gustaba su fratello así como era, no debía cambiar.

Feliciano entro corriendo a donde antes estaban, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. Se acerco hacia donde estaba parado su hermano y beso inocentemente su mejilla.

—¡Bien! ahora si— tomo del brazo al mayor y lo arrastro hacia afuera para que jugaran felizmente.

_Estar juntos, es lo unico que importa._

Los pequeños se encontraban escondidos detrás de la puerta, escuchando la discusión entre sus padres. Enfrente de ellos se veían como una pareja perfecta, pero cuando estaban a solas solían pelear por cualquier cosa, e incluso llegaron a hablar de algo que por desgracia a muchas parejas les sucede, si, el malvado y temido ser, llamado "divorcio".

—¿Hermano? ¿Crees que _mamma_ y _papà _se separen?

—No lo se, pero es probable.

—¡Waa! ¡no quiero separarme de ti, hermano mayor!

—No dejare que nos alejen_ fratello_, me encargare de ello, ahora mejor vamos a dormir.

Los pequeños caminaron a sus habitaciones. Lovino ya se encontraba acomodándose cuando observo una pequeña sombra parada al lado del marco de la puerta.

—Hermano, ¿puedo dormir contigo? es que, bueno, otra vez tuve otra pesadilla—la inocente mentira era tan clara como el agua. Sin embargo, que su hermano duerma con el no le haría ningún daño a nadie. Se acerco al menor, lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta su cama. Se acurrucaron para caer juntos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por que la hermandad entre ellos, no podrá ser rota.

* * *

.

* * *

Siento que debo decir que no me gustaria escribir cosas como "Onii-chan, Onee-san" etc. cuando la nacionalidad del personaje no es japonesa. Es la razón por la que Veneciano dice "Hermano mayor" a "Onii-chan". Puede leerse antiestetico o algo por el estilo, pero lo prefiero así. Si piensa lo contrario mis disculpas.

Bien, hasta otro drabble! **Arrivederci~!**


	4. Matrimonio

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

Pareja: Austria x Hungría

Lugar/Universo: Antiguo Universo Hetaliano, Imperio Astro-Hungaro

* * *

_Te vistes con belleza, sin embargo_  
_la belleza ya está en ti_

—Elizabeta, ¿crees que podrías apurarte? Es descortés llegar tarde.—Austria ya se estaba impacientando. No le gustaba ser impuntual y menos en una fiesta de caridad, no le gustaba ir a ese tipo de eventos, pero estaría llena de gente importante, políticos y demás. Debía quedar bien con todos, como el gran territorio que era.

—Si, pero es que todavía me falta algo de maquillaje.—Ella rara vez se pintaba, al menos esa noche demostraría lo femenina que podría ser.

El castaño tan solo suspiro—No es necesario, tu ya eres bella sin maquillaje.—Comento volteando a ver a algún punto al lado, sonrojado.

Hungría no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Podía ser muy masculina aveces, pero también podía ser femenina y linda. Le agradaba Roderich, era el único que podía tratarla como una dama, aun cuando ella le patio el trasero en varias ocasiones.

—Bien, ahora vamonos— se tomaron de las manos y salieron de ahí, como la feliz pareja que eran.

_Suenan las flores, suenan a caricias_  
_los pétalos adornan tus ojos_

Se encontraba cierto austriaco muy concentrado en el piano, quería componer una linda melodía, tenia que estar al nivel de ella, claro que eso le era algo difícil.

Llevaba un buen rato y no conseguía avanzar, tantas ideas que se le venían a la mente y ninguna era de su agrado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Hungría llego a esa habitación junto con un ramo de flores, colorido y de olor muy exquisito.

—¿Qué haces?—le pregunto sonrientemente.

—Toco el piano— respondió algo frustrado. La chica tan solo funcio el ceño.

—Si, lo se. Pero tu tienes un problema, te conozco bien. No por nada eres mi esposo.—Con aires de grandeza, se acerco a donde estaba el hombre y se sentó a un lado de el.

Solo la miro, hasta que decidió soltarlo.

—Bien, estoy componiendo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Elizabeta rió para si misma. Tomo una de las flores del ramo y la coloco en el traje de su esposo.

—Viniendo de ti, ya se te ocurrirá algo— Le sonrió tiernamente y salio de ahí, tan solo ella sabía a donde iba.

Austria miro la flor en su saco. La miro por unos momentos, aprecio el color & el perfume de aquella hermosa planta. Retomo su posición en el piano y empezó a tocar las teclas, componiendo una hermosa sinfonía, una sinfonía perfecta para ella.

_No me prometas castillos_  
_ni me enseñes futuros_  
_sólo déjame disfrutar ahora_

_—_Mi jefe nos recomienda que compremos algun castillo o algo para distraernos, pero con los precios actuales

—Austria...

—¡Oh! ¡Y su esposa no ayuda para nada! dice que las mujeres necesitan un gran guardarropa moderno

—Querido...

—Y quieren que cenemos en un restaurante muy caro

—Roderich

El hombre voleo a verla, ella estaba aguantándose la risa. A el le molesto un poco eso, pero debía admitir que le gustaba como reía.

—No necesitamos todo eso. Con que toques una de tus muy lindas melodías para mi, estoy bien.—Le dijo con una mirada tierna que a cualquiera le provocaría un sonrojo.

Porque ellos eran marido y mujer, solo necesitaban uno del otro y nada más.

_Mi objetivo eres tu, y solo tu: para amarte_

El té estaba maravilloso, la vista era hermosa, un buen clima y un exquisito olor a flores. Características de una tarde de té perfecta.

—¿Te gusto?

—Me encanto, todo fue tan, maravilloso—suspiro.

—Me alegra—se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Decidieron acortar la distancia entre ellos poco a poco, chocando sus labios.

Después de todo no habría problema.

Ellos eran un matrimonio, & uno muy feliz.

* * *

.

* * *

Mi linda inspiracion que estaba tan buena y luego ¡plop! :/ bueno, espero que minimo los haya entretenido :)

¡Oh! y a Haruhi Kirkland: tu drabble ya casi esta ;)

Bien, nos leemos luego! **Búcsú~!**


	5. Sin importancia

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Alejandra/Fem!México me pertenece e_e**

* * *

Pareja: Inglaterra x Fem!México

Lugar/Universo: Universo Hetaliano Actual, Salón de eventos-Sala de la ONU-Casa de Inglaterra.

* * *

**Sin importancia**

* * *

_No eres la tipica chica que se hace señorita_

Se abrio la puerta principal y entraron Venezuela, Colombia, Costa Rica y demás países femeninos a la elegante sala, haciendo que los hombres mostraran su lado más galán.

—Wow... mira, hoy todas llevan vestidos Iggy.

—No me llames así, _and yes, they look very pretty_.

—Si, me pregunto donde esta México. Ya quiero verla, me da curiosidad como se vera. —comento antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginarla seximente con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo. —Además de que la sacare a bailar y la llevare al jardín. No se resistirá al _Hero_.

—Como si ella quisiera estar contigo, _idiot. —_dijo con un claro tono lleno de celos.

El americano estuvo a punto de responderle cuando vio que la puerta se abría de nuevo. En esta ocasión entro otra chica, pero esta no iba tan arreglada como las otras; llevaba una blusa holgada, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos con cortos tacones. Comparada con las otras, se podría decir que no era tan elegante el look.

La decepción fue casi imposible. Incluso Arthur, aunque no lo admitiría, quería verla usando vestido. Aunque el hecho de que ella halla ido en si le alegraba al ingles,

_Puedes ser floja y grosera._

—México... México...— Repetía una y otra vez Alemania, ya harto de la actitud de la chica. —¡MÉXICO!

—¿Ah? ¿qué?—dijo en su estado de recién levantada. Levanto los brazos para estirar un poco sus músculos. Ludwig tan solo se limito a soltar un suspiro.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo-aru

—Pues perdóname, mi jefe no me dejo dormir diciendo que tenia que ayudar a la marina con unos cateos.

—But... _Mecsico_, ya sabes que soy todo un_ hero_, y mi deber es ayudarte.

—Como si ayudaras... —se cruzo de brazos.— maldito gringo

Inglaterra tan solo se limitaba a observar. No sabía que hacer para defenderla.

—Bueno, receso de 30 minutos para todos. —aviso Alemania para felicidad de todos en la sala.

La mayoría de países corrieron hasta la puerta, querían salir de esa zona de sufrimiento lo antes posible.

Arthur vio como la mexicana seguia todavía en su asiento, algo adormilada. Decidió acercarse, no estaba Alfred a la vista y no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—¿Te gustaría ir a buscar un café? claro, si no quieres no vengas y...

—Claro, un buen café no le cae mal a nadie.

Salieron juntos de la sala, no paraban de hablar. Ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien, a tal grado que podría decirse que estaban en una ¿cita?

_Conozco tus virtudes y defectos_

El ingles se encontraba leyendo uno de sus muchos libros, si~ era el entretenido "Sherlock Holmes", una sus lecturas favoritas. Cuando de repente se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en su puerta, de seguro era E.U. que iba a molestarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, decidió abrir como todo hombre decente que era.

Pero para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba Alejandra, la representación de los Estados Unidos pero Mexicanos. Tenia una mirada de tristeza

La chica apenas lo vio soltó una cascada de lagrimas. Tan solo queria desahogarse.

Inglaterra la tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente. Era una rara ocasión el que ella estuviere así. Quería protegerla, así como un caballero medieval cuida a su princesa.

La latina se estremeció por el abrazo, sin embargo, tan solo quería estar con alguien, y le respondió.

_Pero aun así te amo._

Ya despues de un rato, el llanto ceso y ambos seguian abrazados.

Arthur queria seguir en esa posición con ella, pero tenia curiosidad, asi que decidio romper el silencio.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La chica solo ascendió la cabeza.

—De todo los lugares que hay, ¿por qué viniste a mi casa?

México volteo a verle la cara y sonrió —por eso, porque eres tu

El rubio no pudo evitar que un enorme sonrojo invadiera su cara.

Alejandra solo volvio a reir y se abalanzo contra el ingles. Quería llenarlo de besos y, quien sabe, incluso podría invadir sus regiones vitales.

* * *

Por que estoy bien *guafguaf* sexy publico esto xD Espero que no haya quedado tan... fail... la verdad no veo a estos dos como pareja pero como soy una 2da. Rusia lo hago con amor [que cuera soy~] El titulo nada que ver xD pero no se me ocurria nada

Por cierto... ¿como ven a un VenezuelaxFrancia? solo fue una idea que se me paso por la cabeza (e_e) y necesito nombres para los latinos, los mas comunes Dx

Y tu ArgentinaxChile esta a medias CreepyGirl07 . Estoy batallando un poco con sus regionalismos, ¡pero no tardare!

Cumpli con lo prometido :B **See you later~!**


	6. Baile y Celos

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los latin hetalia nos pertenecen a todos.**

* * *

Pareja: Argentina x Chile

Lugar/Universo: Universo Hetaliano, Fiesta en Rio de Janeiro (Brasil)

* * *

**Baile y Celos**

* * *

_¿celoso? pfff... claro que no._

—¡Vamos Manu! Sera divertido—decia Argentina mientras que jalaba a Chile a la pista de baile

—¡Ya te dije que no weon! sabes que no me gusta bailar.

—Bueno, pero luego no te pongas celoso.—solto su brazo y camino sin rumbo fijo

—¿Ponerme celoso? ja, ni que me gustaras—comento para si mismo, a la vez que pedía otra bebida.

_No estoy celoso_

—¡México! hazme el favor—grito Martin, haciendo que el chileno volteara en la dirección de donde vino el sonido.

—Claro, compadre—La música fue interrumpida, ni un par de segundos paso cuando se oyó una nueva canción, perfecta para bailar Tango.

Manuel tan solo miraba como el argentino sacaba a bailar a una fulana desconocida, uniendo sus cuerpos en los sensuales pasos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que son pareja.

Pero claro, el no estaba celoso. Al menos eso decia...

Seguía viendo como se movían de un lado a otro, con aquellos lentos pasos~... parecía una eternidad aquella canción.

¿A quién engañaba? su cuerpo ardia en llamas, quería patearle el trasero a esa cualquiera que se atrevía a moverse asi junto a Argentina, definitivamente la chica tenia agallas para poder bailar así enfrente de el. La despedazaría, la quemaría y la haría enemiga nacional. O si, no saldría viva de esta. La quería ver sufrir de todas las maneras posibles.

_Voltear a otro lado, e ignorar mi corazón_

Entre más rapido terminaran ese baile mejor por el.

Claro que, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto. ¡Oh, claro! el no dejaría pasar que su querido"chilito" estuviera hirviendo en celos, tenia que disfrutarlo, como cuando uno saborea un delicioso chocolate derritiéndose en su boca. Detuvo su baile, soltó a la mujer, antes agradeciéndole tan magnifico baile y se acerco al chileno, con un aire de grandeza.

Lo miro fijamente, sabia que el no lo aceptaría así como así. Puso el meñique en la barbilla del contrario, mirándose cara a cara

—Yo te lo advertí—le murmuro, y rió por lo bajo.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, le robo un beso de esos preciados labios que el tanto quería.

Un exelente baile y un dulce beso. Definitivamente iría a más fiestas de Brasil y México. Si~ esa fue una excelente noche para Argentina~

* * *

.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza D: sali de viaje y me prohibieron llevar mi compu, que así disfrutaría más [y no fue tan malo]. Lo malo es que me quito algo de inspiración y estaba llena de ideas pero la mayoria se me olvidaron.

Espero que no haya defraudado...

Mi primer Latin :D me interesa su opinión. ¿Como quedo? ¿Les gusto? Bien, no quede conforme con la historia pero es algo :B

Me despido! **Hasta la proxima~!**


	7. Bien o mal

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pareja: Liechtenstein x Islandia

Lugar/Universo: Universo Hetaliano Actual, distintos lugares en Islandia & ¿Suiza?

* * *

**Bien o Mal**

* * *

_Desde que te apareciste de repente todo parece brillar, _  
_todas estas melodías no decian nada y ahora dicen más._

Islandia no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esa pequeña e inocente chica, que lo cautivo desde la primera mirada. Nunca entablaron una conversación, ni siquiera un "_Hallo_" -o en español un "Hola"-. Así que no tenia porque estar pensando continuamente en ella, no la conocía, no tenia por qué...

¿Desde cuando esas canciones melosas de amor, tomaron un significado?

—Es "Amor a primera vista"—esa fue la única respuesta que le dio Dinamarca.

—¿Ni una explicación?

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo, bien "El rey del Norte" se va. _Afsked_—y salio de la habitación

Islandia siguió sentado ahí durante un buen rato, reflexionando, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Amor a primera vista? Pero el no cree en esas melosas estupideces, o eso decía.

_Todo lo que me importaba desde tu llegada no importa ya,  
lo que parecía difícil ya no representa dificultad._

—¿Firmaste los papeles?

—Si...

—¿Visitaste la casa de niños huérfanos para ver su estado?

—Si...

—¿Te casaras con Noruega?

—Si...— pensó un poco la ultima pregunta— ¡espere! ¡ese era un no!

Su Jefe rió un poco —sabes, pareces algo distraído ¿qué te pasa?

Parecía que Islandia no pudo ocultar el hecho, no quería decirlo, pero el era su Jefe, que le era como un 2do. Padre y lo apreciaba por eso.

—Solo... solo siento que las cosas no son como antes.

_Pero me pongo a dudar me confundo y no distingo  
si esta bien o si esta mal._

Dejando a Islandia de lado...

La pequeña Liechtenstein tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el otro, aquella persona fría y callada. Incluso pensaba que era lindo, a pesar de la seria actitud del otro. Nunca había pensado así por un hombre, ni siquiera por Suiza. Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para la pequeña.

Había leído diferentes libros de aventuras románticas,

—"tal vez..."— pensó — "tal vez, ¿sera amor?"

"¿Sera o no sera?"—era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza.

Lo que era el primer amor...

_Si esta bien, agradezco y te correspondere._

Y un bonito día, para esperanza de la chica

—Eh... Hola—aclaro su garganta. En la cara del chico se podía ver un sonrojo que "se podría ver a kilómetros"

Por instinto, Lily sonrió tiernamente, aumentando el color rojizo en las mejillas del Nórdico —Hola

Bien, ahora Emil estaba muy nervioso. Pero era su oportunidad, era hora de decir lo que sentía, no tenia nada de malo el decirlo.

—Sabes... eh querido decirte que... que...—Liechtenstein estaba emocionada por escuchar el final de la oración. El corazón de ambos palpitaba a mil por hora.—me, me pareces muy linda. Tu sonrisa no sale de mi cabeza, quiero protegerte, pero... pero no se como. Todo esto es nuevo para mí y-... y-...

La chica coloco su dedo indice en los labios del contrario. Se miraron a los ojos, y el callo por un momento, dejando un corto silencio. El corazón de ambos latía a mil x hora.

—B-bueno—dijo con nerviosismo y con la cara algo sonrojada, por las bonitas palabras del otro— yo, yo también soy nueva. Y... supongo que siempre hay un principio, ¿no?

Se sonrieron mutuamente, ya no había porque hablar, sus corazones decían todo.

_Si esta mal, como nunca llorare_

—Pero...

—Liech, aun eres pequeña. ¿Que tal si ese te hace algo malo? ¿Y si te deja embarazada y luego te abandona?

—¡Her-hermano!—le grito nerviosa, ella nunca había pensado hacer algo así. Suiza volteo a verla.—No, no haremos algo malo. Te lo prometo.

Vash solo bufo.—Si, se que tu no harás nada malo, nunca lo harías. Pero ¿que hay de el? digo, fue criado por Dinamarca. Ahora que lo pienso, iré a hablar con el.—Y salio rápidamente de la habitación, sabia que su pequeña hermana menor lloraría. No quería escuchar sus lamentos.

En si tuvo razón, la chica se coloco en una silla y empezó a llorar, soltó la tristeza que había dentro de ella.

Porque el primer amor siempre era especial y único. Y más cuando el primer también era el verdadero.

_Mientras tanto, apuesto todo por saber_

Ahora estaba en su habitación, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué estaba mal que ella saliera con Islandia? ¿por qué Suiza se comporto así?

Hasta que supiera las respuestas, ellos volverían a estar juntos... y serian felices.

* * *

.

* * *

Este quedo como un Song-fic xd ya que las frases fueron sacadas de la canción del mismo titulo que el Drabble. Pero, es que me fue inevitable D:

Primero en que coloco a un Nórdico (¡yay!) :D y en que hay un final ¿tragico? es abierto eso si :3 y tal vez le llegue a dar continuación a este drabble ¿por qué? me encariñe con esta historia D: aunque puede que sea algo típica pero es que AMBOS SON TAN TIERNOS~~

Y perdon si alguno de los dos me quedo con algo/mucho de OOC... batalle un poco con la personalidad de Islandia porque no la conozco bien y de Liechtenstein porque no sabia como reaccionaría...

Igual, un cap es un cap y espero que les haya gustado.

**kveðja~!**


	8. Errores

El** universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pareja: España x Inglaterra

Lugar/Universo: Universo Alternativo, Londres (Inglaterra)

* * *

**Errores**

* * *

_Los celos no me dejan ver la verdad_

—¡E-espera! ¡Arthur!—Gritaba el pobre Antonio, persiguiendo a su enamorado. Ahh~ el amor~!

— Déjame en paz. _Bloody_ _Hell_.—le contestaba el otro, sin mirarlo a la cara

_—_Fue un malentendido

El rubio dio una vuelta sobre su eje, y miro al español—Yo lo vi, claramente. Esa chica te estaba coqueteando. ¿Un malentendido? Si, claro.—dijo con un muy obio tono de enojo, antes de seguir con su camino. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su departamento, el no lloraría enfrente de alguien más, y menos de quien perdio su confianza.

— Déjame explicarte. Mira...

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo! ¡_nothing_, nada! ¿_do you understand me_?

El castaño sintió como le rompían el corazón.

—¿Entonces no te importara que me valla a Madrid verdad?— Arthur volteo a verlo con una cara de sorpresa. Sintio un dolor en el pecho, como si lo hubieran apuñalado. — Pues, ¡HASTA NUNCA!—y salio corriendo, ahora era Antonio el enojado.

_¿Por que arruinar nuestra relación por una pelea?_

Hace días que ninguno de los dos se hablaba. Si, les dolía, pero su orgullo no permitiría pedir perdón al otro. Tal vez el resultado hubiera sido diferente si uno fuera mujer, pero ese no es el caso.

Ahí estaba, Arthur Kirkland, recostado en su cama viendo algun punto fijo en el techo, reflexionando y recordando su relación con su querido Antonio. Tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, volvió a sentir un pequeño dolor en su corazón. Si eran tan felices juntos ¿por qué arruinar esa felicidad?,Dejaría de lado su orgullo, y aunque no fuera de hombres, el se disculparia.

Decidió enviar un mensaje por celular, "**¿Dónde estas?**" fue lo unico que pudo escribir. Quéria volver con el lo antes posible. No paso ni un minuto y obtuvo una respuesta: "**En el aeropuerto**". Mierda, sintio como se le enfriaba la sangre.

No perdió tiempo y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

_No te vallas, ¿que no vez que me importas?_

Llego a aquel sitio tan abarrotado y busco en todos lados. Parecía un niño perdido & desesperado en busca de su madre.

—Vuelo a Madrid, vuelo a Madrid, ¡aqui!

Sintió como sus esperanzas se desvanecían...

Demonios, hace 5 minutos que el avión despego. Se separo del amor de su vida y todo por una estupidez. Claro, la chica le estaba coqueteando, pero Antonio como todo buen amante fiel no caía ante ella e incluso se alejaba. Pero los celos ciegan a la gente.

No pudo evitar colapsarse.

El rubio se arrepintió en gran manera. Solo quería estar de nuevo junto a el. No pudo evitar que pequeñas gotas resbalaran por sus blancas mejillas. Un hombre no llora, ¡pero que importa! tan solo queria demostrar como se sentía.

Y como por arte de magia, ahi estaba el, su "_castaño-español-apasionado-loco por los tomates_" mirandolo, con una clara sonrisa en el rostro. No perdieron tiempo, juntaron sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo.

Se unieron, para nunca más volverse a separar.

* * *

.

* * *

Y esto es concecuencia de lo que hacen las canciones cursis xP creditos de inspiración a la cancion "She will be loved" de Maroon 5. Creo que la letra no tiene nada que ver, pero escuchando el ritmo me imagine esta escena y fluyeron las palabras... y termine con esto.

Una pequeña probada de una mis parejas favoritas xD si~ amo a Antonio, y más con Arthur

**Yoshii-kun **el ChinaxBelarus esta a la mitad :B y a** Linda4257 **creo que te hare el SueciaxFinlandia... tengo ganas de escribir de ellos *-*

¡Hasta la proxima! **Goodbye~!**


	9. Nos peleamos, nos amamos

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pareja: Bielorrusia/Belarus x China

Lugar/Universo: Universo Alternativo, Reino del eterno Invierno.

* * *

**Nos peleamos, nos amamos**

* * *

_Un mal principio, ¿un mal amor?_

—Papá, ya te eh dicho que yo no me casare con nadie que no sea mi hermano.

El General solo volvió a masajearse las sienes.—Natalia, no te lo volveré a repetir. Tu te casaras con quién yo te diga, y digo que tu esposo sera el.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!—grito, golpeando con la pierna derecha contra el suelo.

—¿y? yo no conocía a tu madre, y aun así somos un lindo matrimonio con 3 hijos.

—Pero yo AMO a Iván, ¿que importa que sea mi hermano? ¿acaso no conoces a...

— ahórrate el cuento, es diferente.—La chica frunció el ceño— Tu te casaras con quien yo diga, y digo que te casaras con el hijo del emperador chino, Wang Yao

Soltó un bufido—de seguro ha de ser uno de esos príncipes idiotas, egocéntricos y sin cerebro—y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡OYE! Te escuche~aru, como sí yo quisiera casarme con una doncella grosera, acosadora y presumida~aru— el recien llegado escucho el ultimo comentario de la mujer, le había molestado definitivamente, y con eso empezó a cavar su propia tumba—si por mi fuera me hubiera ido con la princesa de Japón~aru—poco a poco la hacía mas onda...—¿te quejas de mí? primero deberías verte~aru, con razón tu hermano no se quiere casar contigo~aruyo—bien... no pudo cavar más ondo de lo que ya estaba.

Natalia estuvo a punto de saltar contra el y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, lo haria pagar por lo que dijo. Por suerte el General Invierno -_como era que apodaban al Zar actual_- ¿rompio? la tensión que había en el lugar—Me alegra que se conozcan, ahora llévense bien—y salio de la elegante sala, dejaría que ellos se conocieran mejor.

—Como si quisiera llevarme mejor contigo—escupió como el veneno de una cobra la chica, y lo miro asesinamente

—El sentimiento es mutuo~aru—le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera, aunque este un poco mas asustado.

Tal vez se odiaban, tal vez nunca se llevarían bien, tal vez Natalia le pondría toxinas a la comida del chino... nunca podrían llevarse bien, menos amarse ¿como querían que se llevaran bien? aunque quien sabe...

_Los que se pelean, se aman_

_—_¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir contigo a la fiesta?—decía la muchacha molesta cruzada de brazos, para ella ya era malo tener que compartir mucho tiempo con el, pero el tener que presentarse en publico con el... No, no y no. Por suerte, por el momento tan solo estaban en el carruje.

—¿Crees que yo quería venir?~aru me hubiera gustado seguir en el palacio tomando Té y jugando Mah jong con mi asistente~aru

Ya en la fiesta, a discreción de sus padres se separaron. Natalia empezó a buscar a su hermano para pedirle que bailara con ella, aunque solo lo asustaría, cuando vio una escena que le sorprendió: varías chicas rodeando al chino, podría decirse que le estaban coqueteando, aunque el no parecía caer ante sus encantos.

Ella podía jurar como la rabia ardía en su cuerpo, aunque no entendiera el porque. Ella lo odiaba, no quería estar cerca de el entonces... ¿por qué se sentía así?

De repente, Yao cruzo mirada con ella, se acerco y la saco a bailar. Parecía imposible eso, el chico debía tener sus razones. Natalia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero simplemente se dejo llevar.

Debía admitir que el chino sabía bailar. Parecía otra persona, —_tan elegante... tan calmado... tan guapo... espera, ¿qué?— _definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Esa imagen quedo plasmada en su mente durante un buen tiempo.

_Situaciones__ raras para decirte lo que siento por ti, de una forma muy extraña_

Natasha se encontraba caminando por un sendero a un lado de un río muy profundo, pensando en el baile. La apariencia del chico en ese momento la cautivo, se podría decir que ¿se había enamorado? por desgracia, solo ella sabía la respuesta.

Estaba tan distraída que se tropezó con una pequeña pequeña piedra, lo que provoco que callera al río. Si, sabía nadar, pero el peso del vestido la hundía, si no llegaba alguien, moriría ahogada.

Por suerte, cierto chino paseaba por ahi cerca y escucho el escándalo, corrió en dirección de la agua salpicada y gruñidos de una mujer. Su sorpresa cuando vio a Natasha ahogándose, no dudo ni un segundo y salto al agua para salvarla, llevándola a la orilla junto a el.

_—¿_por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Eres idiota o qué?—dijo antes de escupir un poco de agua.

—Sabes, estoy arto~aru. Siempre me criticas y me insultas~aru. ¿Nunca de cansas?~aru

—Tal vez dejara de hacerlo si no fueras tan lindo...—reflexiono un poco esto ultimo que había dicho y se sonrojo enormemente, pero ¿porqué ocultarlo?

—¿Pero qué...—fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de la otra

Pobre Yao, no comprendía a la chica, primero insultándolo y luego besándolo apasionadamente... Pero... ¡¿quién las entiende?

Tal vez, que el se casara con una mujer como esa, no sería tan malo...

* * *

.

* * *

Tenia planeado poner a China pronto, pero no se me ocurría pareja... ¿Y quién mejor que Belarús? :D espero que les haya gustado, creo que es el más largo qué me ha salido xD una duda... ¿Yao sono OoC?

Y agradecimiento a **Yoshii-kun** por pedir/sugerir esta pareja, si no la hubieras pedido/sugerido, no se me habría ocurrido xD

* * *

**Linda4257** esta en proceso el SueciaxFinlandia, **MusicianWish** supongo que puedo escribir el JaponxFem!México y si, la pareja puede ser random xD al review anonimo de **Irina**, vere de cual de las dos hago. Ya que cuando me piden una y me dan opciónes, se los hago de la pareja que me llegue la inspiración.

Puede que sea lenta al escribir algunas con las parejas, pero es porque me gusta que quede bien. Pueden tardar pero, de que escribire de ellas, escribire de ellas.

* * *

Supongo que es todo y espero que les haya gustado :D** Xìzé~!**


	10. Necesidad

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

Pareja: Alemania x Italia Veneciano

Lugar/Universo: Universo Hetaliano Actual, Casa de Kiku Honda en Tokio

* * *

**Necesidad**

* * *

_Necesito que estes junto a mi_

—¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! vamos a ver una película.—gritaba el italiano aleteando los brazos para llamar su atención

Volteo a verle, suspiro—eh... Italia, estoy ocupado—le respondió, devolviendo su vista a aquellos papeles. Odiaba hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero no tenia opción.

—¡Vamos! podemos ver una de esas películas violentas que tanto te gustan.

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿sera que el italiano en verdad quería pensar tiempo con el?

—Supongo... que puedo hacer el papeleo más tarde.

Feliciano corrio hacía el, muy estilo de una chica enamorada. Lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de aquella oficina, contento por haber logrado su objetivo. Solo repetia su tipico "Ve~, Ve~" demasiado emocionado.

_Yo se que tu me __protegerás_

—Italia~ ven con hermano mayor Francia~—le gritaba mientras lo perseguía para hacer con el un par de cosas "francesas"

—Vee- Vee-— huía con su vida el pobre Italia. Era inocente, y por desgracia, el mayor depredador para un pervertido.

Corrio y corrio, lastima que le dio hambre y paro a descansar un poco.

Se apoyo en un arból, y por arte de magia ahí se encontraba el rubio ojiazul pegandolo a su cuerpo. Veneciano se intentaba defender, pero todo era en vano. Francia se encontraba a punto de invadir las tiernas regiones vitales del italiano, cuando cierto alemán llego al rescate.

Ludwig estaba en shock, no quería ver eso -a menos de que haiga BDSM, aunque el no lo admita-. Golpeo fuertemente en la cara de Francis y se llevo a Italia del Sur con llevaba cargando como si fuera un costal de papas.

—Italia, ¿por qué no te defendiste?

—Porque no podía, y sabía que vendrías a rescatarme.—el alemán no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Una escena algo romántica. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos.

—¡BASTARDO! ¡No cargues a mi hermano como si fuera uno de tus sacos de patatas!

Lastima que Romano la vio...

_No me importa lo que digan los demás, al fin y al cabo ti amo, solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro._

Ya iban Alemania e Italia rumbo a la siguiente conferencia de la ONU. Maldito Estados Unidos que se le ocurría hacer cada 5 minutos una reunión por cualquier cosa, falta de hamburguesas, amenazas "socialistas", bombas atómicas de norcorea... deberían coserle la boca.

En eso, Feliciano tomo la mano de Ludwig.

—I-Italia... esto es un poco vergonzoso...—no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa, ¿seria la vergüenza o el amor?

—¿Eso crees? Vee~—dijo con su típico tono de inocencia.—¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? ¿No crees?

El alemán paro en seco, ganándose algo de preocupación de parte del italiano.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ludwig tomo del brazo a Veneciano, lo arrimo bruscamente a el y le robo un beso. Mucha gente se les quedo viendo, algunos lo veían tiernamente y nunca falta el homofobico. Se separaron a falta de aire.

Alemania no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. En cambio, Italia le sonrio.

—_Baci rubati sono i migliori_

—¿Eh?—definitivamente, el rubio no sabía hablar italiano.

Feliciano rodeo el cuello del aleman con sus brazos y le susurro tiernamente—_Ti amo_

_Porqué lo que había entre ellos dos, era amor verdadero._

* * *

Ne~~ Hice de esta pareja por dos por 2 razones:

1.-Son un CLÁSICO

2.-Por mi emoción por una noticia.

**¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, HETALIA TIENE 5TA. TEMPORADA CONFIRMADA!**

_**El número de septiembre de la revista "Comic Birz" de la editorial Gentosha, ha anunciado que la quinta temporada para el Anime de ****"Hetalia"**, ya tiene luz verde para su producción. De momento no se tienen más detalles, ni fechas de estreno._

_**GRITENLO A TODO MUNDO :D si~, ya tenia hecho esto a la mitad, y vi la noticia y me dije "se tienen que enterar" asi que lo puse con cualquier babosada y lo publique e.e**_

**Juro que lo rencompensare... y perdon si les molesto este cap.**

****Espero y les halla gustado.

**Me despido, atte. Anny Schwarzenegger**


	11. Afecto

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pareja: Suecia x Finlandia

Lugar/Universo: Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Afecto**

* * *

_Un pequeño detalle, dedicado para la persona que más quiero._

—F'nn, t' qui'ro d'r est'.—le entrego una pequeña caja forrada con papel de flores y un enorme moño amarillo arriba.—esp'ro y t' g'ste— volteo hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar su sonrojo.

—¿Eh? Gracias Su-san

Abrió la pequeña caja, solo esperaba que no fuera algo... extraño... Pero para su sorpresa, el regalo fue bastante lindo. Era algo pequeño, blanco, esponjoso y decia "guaf" como cualquiera de su especie.

Si~ dentro de esa caja estaba un pequeño perrito, bueno perrita.

El finlandés saco al animal de la caja, lo acerco a su cara para verlo mejor. Y la pequeña le empezó a lamer la nariz. Parecía que entre esos dos habría una larga y bonita amistad, amo-mascota. Berwald se limitaba a mirar la escena, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento, su aspecto ayudaba en eso.

—Gracias de nuevo, Su-san—dijo a la vez que alejaba a la pequeña de su cara y le dedicaba una sonreía, porque el sueco no siempre daba miedo. Quien sabe, quizás tenga lados que nadie conozca.

_Sorpresas extrañas, inesperadas._

—Berwald~ despierta~

El sueco poco a poco abrió los ojos, y ahí se encontraba el finlandés; sin ropa & encima de el. Algo que, seguramente, es raro.

—T'no ¿qu' h'ces s'n...—Trato de preguntar, aunque estuviese algo avergonzado, okey, muy avergonzado y con la cara toda roja.

—Shhh... ~—lo callo, le sonrió traviesamente y beso sus suaves labios, pasando de un beso tierno, a uno apasionado. Desabrocho poco a poco la camisa y empezó a morder su cuello. Sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda, algo así como un shock eléctrico, pero este no dolía, se sentía tan... bien~

Posiblemente lo seguiría disfrutando, si no fuera por una cosa. Tino no haría eso. Ese no era aquel Tino que conocía, no, era un pervertido ¿o simplemente estaba, como se dice en los animales, en celo?

Lo alejo bruscamente de el. —¿Qu'en er's?

—¿No me conoces? pero si ya sabes quien soy—y se acerco de nuevo a su cara, hasta que choco con la mano del otro.

—No, no lo eres—dijo en un estado de _vergüenza-susto-nervios-disfrute_

—Si, si lo soy—esta vez se volvió a acercar, pero más bruscamente.

_***Tititi ~ Tititi***_

¿EH?

Despertó de ese extraño sueño, para su alegría. Estaba algo confundido, pero por suerte, todo eso era un sueño, si, un mal sueño.

Se preparo para salir, hoy iria con el finlandés a que le pusieran las primeras vacunas a la pequeña Hanatamago _-como era que le puso el otro_-. Aunque todo ese sueño aun no salia totalmente de su cabeza.

Se vieron donde habían quedado. Vio al finlandés con la perrita entre sus brazos, esperándolo pacientemente.

—¡Hola Su-san!—le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas tan radiantes como el sol.

Berwald le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque eso parecía que asusto un poco al otro, ¿pero qué importaba? con que no fuera como su sueño, estaría bien.

Porque así era Tino, y así lo quería. No lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

.

* * *

Aqui el pequeño Suecia x Finlandia. Con un pequeño lime/lemon & un finlandés ¿Seme? - claro OoC xd

No se de cual me fume para esto... y bien, espero que les haya gustado a todos, al menos una parte D: no se ni como salieron esas ideas...

De nuevo el titulo no tiene nada que ver (?) así que espero no haya decepcionado. Eso es todo~

**Hej då~!**


	12. Juegos

**El universo de Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. MyLittlePony pertenece a su respectiva empresa y al tipo que tiene los derechos de autor.**

* * *

Pareja: Polonia x Lituania

Lugar/Universo: Universo Hetaliano Actual. Casa de Toris Laurinaitis

* * *

**Juegos**

* * *

_Date cuenta qué es lo que esta pasando._

—Liet~, estoy aburrido~.—dijo a la vez que hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos

—¿Y... qué quieres que haga?—aparto su mirada del libro, para ver al otro.

—Vamos a jugar~

—¿Ah? recuerda que ya no somos niños.—y devolvió sus ojos a aquella lectura, en la cual estaba muy picado.

El otro simplemente abento el libro, tomo de la mano al otro y salieron corriendo de ahí, buscando algo divertido para hacer.

Salieron al jardín, era bastante colorido y con miles de olores, se podían ver a las mariposas revoloteando de un lado a otro, o a las abejas de flor en flor. Era sin duda un lugar lindo & romántico, claro que Lituania no se percataba de eso ultimo.

Ellos dos, solos, en un lindo & romántico lugar ¿como es qué no se daba cuenta?

Polonia sugirió un juego para conocerse mejor, claro que ambos sabían mucho del otro. Demasiado tal vez. Pero eso no le importo. Lituania algo rendido acepto y empezaron el juego.

_Trucos para conocerte mejor._

Comían un poco de pastel de chocolate mientras se seguían preguntando.

—Te gustan los ponys y el rosa

Feliks hizo un puchero, Toris había acertado más preguntas que el, ¡debía ser al revez! y una brillante idea paso por su mente.

—¿Quién es lo que más quiero en el universo?—le pregunto con emoción.

—Mmm... que la bandera de la O.N.U. sea rosa

El polaco movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo saber que se había equivocado. Sabía que esa no la iba a saber.

—Que los de MyLittlePony sean reales.

Volvió a negar. Definitivamente era algo que Lituania no sabía de el.

—¿Ser mujer?—bromeo, a lo que ambos rieron.

—Parece que el señor que todo-sabe-de-mi, no a adivinado—dijo en tono burlón

Toris lo tomo del rostro y coloco sus labios en los contrarios. Tal vez el si sabía la respuesta, y lo hizo a propósito.

Los besos robados son los mejores, o al menos eso decían. Y Feliks nunca estuvo tan de acuerdo en eso.

_Eres adictivo & delicioso, como chocolate ¿puedo probarte otro poco más?_

Después de un rato, ignoraron lo del beso -o al menos el Lituano- y siguieron jugando, claro que hasta que uno se volvió a aburrir y siguieron comiendo su pastel de chocolate.

Era esponjoso y jugoso. El betún fue rosa a petición del polaco. Con fresas, dulces fresas.

Mientras Polonia contaba otra de sus historias sobre como escogió el diseño de su casa, miraba como Lituania lamia el betún de una fresa, se veía tan tentador como movía sus labios para quitar el dulce se la fruta.

Se acerco y se sentó sobre sus piernas, manchando su ropa un poco por el pastel que tenía el castaño en la mano. Lo tomo de la cara y simplemente acortaron la distancia.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo calmadamente.

Rápidamente Polonia beso al contrarío, sacando todo lo que sentía por el en aquella acción.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio funcio el seño y se cruzo de brazos.

El otro miraba sin entender gran cosa, solo estaba seguro de algo. Polonia lo amaba.

—Sabes—Feliks desvio la mirada— si dejaras de tentarme no haría esto.—ahora la desvió todavía más.

Ahora Toris comprendo algo de lo que sucedía, más de lo que creerían. Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez de una forma más tierna.

bien, ahora Feliks no comprendía.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que pudo decir. Le volvieron a robar otro beso ¿que podía decir?

—Me gusta el sabor de tus labios—se excuso el otro.

Ahora ambos eran consientes de lo que sentían el uno al otro ¿cómo terminarían esos dos?

* * *

.

* * *

Volvi~! Me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo más que porque quisiera, porqué si. No quedaba conforme con lo que escribía (aunque nunca lo quedo), pero con lo que últimamente se me ocurra era algo de que ¡NO!, tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental. Así que me tome unos días para relajarme y parte de mi inspiración volvió ~

Espero y como siempre, que les haya gustado.

**Do widzenia~!**


End file.
